1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening device for fastening an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are generally classified either as a full length type or as a half length type. In a server, half length of a full length type of expansion card is generally fastened to a rack and connected a riser card, and the other half length of the full length type of expansion card is dangling. The dangling end of the expansion card easily vibrates, which is harmful to data transmission of the expansion card.